This invention relates to a print detector for use in a sorter for sorting developed and dried photoprints by orders.
A photosensitve material processor is used to print negative images on negative films onto a photosensitive material and develop them. Sensitive materials thus developed are dried and cut into photoprints of a predetermined size in a cutter unit. The photoprints thus obtained are discharged from the cutter unit through a discharge port thereof.
The photoprints discharged are sorted by orders in a sorter. A conventional sorter of this type usually has an endless member adapted to be driven in one direction and having many print carriers mounted thereto at equal intervals. When photoprints for one order lot are placed on one print carrier, the endless member is moved a distance equal to the distance between the adjacent print carriers and is stopped. Photoprints for another order lot are then placed on the next print carrier.
This conventional sorter has no detecting means for detecting whether or not photoprints are on each print carrier. Thus, an operator has to check if there remain photoprints on each carrier. But an operator frequently fails to find and remove photoprints on one or some of the print carriers.
If an operator fails to remove photoprints from any carrier, they will drop from the carrier when it turns around a lower turning point of the endless member, and such photoprints will be scattered. The operator has to pick them up and rearrange them while consulting negative films.
An object of this invention is to provide a print detector for use in a sorter having a detector means capable of detecting photoprints on each print carrier, such detector means being adapted to activate an alarm means if it fails to detect photoprints, thus to prevent photoprints from being erroneously left on any print carrier.